Una dulce bienvenida
by Maki Nirnaeth
Summary: NaruSaku. Naruto ha vuelto de una misión para el día de San Valentín sin saber que ella le espera. Secuela de "En silencio"


**N/A:** _¡Hola a todos! Pues, acá traigo mi regalo de San Valentín a todos los fans del NaruSaku. Esto es una secuela a "En silencio". Espero que la disfruten._

* * *

**Una dulce bienvenida.**

Apretó los párpados al sentir la cara ardiendo. Rodó un poco acomodándose mejor, pero las mantas enrollándose en sus largas piernas le esfumaron las ganas de seguir durmiendo. Abrió lentamente sus ojos enfocando el techo de su habitación. Pestañeó repetidas veces acostumbrándose a la luz que se filtraba por las persianas dándole de lleno en el rostro. Suspiró¿qué hora es? Cogió a tientas el reloj despertador decodificando los números indicados por las manecillas. Nueve y treinta de la mañana, el día había comenzado, al menos para ella.

Luego de ducharse y vestirse, se sentó en el tocador frente al espejo. El reflejo le devolvió a una chica de cabellos rosados, ojos verdes y expresión ida. Mecánicamente se cepillo el pelo para luego anudar su bandana con precisión en su cabeza. Perfecto, estaba lista. Camino hasta la puerta y se detuvo en el calendario.

- Catorce de febrero –anunció con voz queda. Parpadeó obligándose a leer de nuevo. ¿Catorce de febrero¡Lo había olvidado por completo¿Qué clase de novia era? -¡Rayos! –bajó corriendo las escaleras- aún tengo tiempo…

**OoOoOoO**

Bostezó por quinta vez. Había regresado en mitad de la noche de una misión y no le apetecía en nada moverse, pero, ya que el sol le atacaba sin compasión en la cama, decidió al menos desayunar algo. Se restregó los ojos de pie junto a la cocina, esperando pacientemente que el agua hirviera. Prepararía ramen, como todas las mañanas. Contuvo otro bostezo y estiró los brazos percibiendo como las volutas de humo ganaban altura hasta desvanecerse, era su punto justo. Acercó el envase de ramen instantáneo y le echo el agua hirviendo, revolvió un poco y dejó reposar la mezcla unos segundos. Se dirigió al comedor con el pote y los palillos en mano sintiendo que sus movimientos aún eran algo torpes, era la tercera vez que se tropezaba con ropa, ropa que, seguro, había dejado desparramada cuando había regresado en la madrugada. Sopló un poco y se llevó los fideos a la boca una vez que tomó asiento. Delicioso. Los carbohidratos hicieron su trabajo poniéndole alerta y más despierto una vez que devoró todo el contenido. ¿Y ahora, qué haría? Era su día libre, después de todo. Tal ver televisión o… podría ir a ver a su novia. Sí, novia, ya tenía una. Sonrió embobado al recordarla, tenía tantas ganas de abrazarle y darle un beso. Las semanas que había pasado afuera fueron algo duras, se había habituado a verle seguido y por las noches le era irremediable acostarse pensando en como le estaría yendo.

Ya predispuesto, dejó los trastes en el lavaplatos y se fue a dar una ducha, no podía presentarse en esas fachas. Saco ropa del armario y se metió al cuarto de baño. Al cabo de unos minutos salió limpio y vestido, secándose el cabello con una toalla.

- ¡Yosh! –exclamó animado al tiempo que lanzaba despreocupadamente la toalla - Allá voy dattebayo –se encamino a la puerta y cogió la llaves, pero, en el proceso, algo le llamo la atención. Había una marca en el calendario, más concretamente, un día encerrado en un circulo con marcador rojo- ¿Catorce de febrero…? –se preguntó algo perdido. Haciendo cuentas, se había ido hace dos semanas, el día 31 de enero en la noche… a ver… ¡Hoy era catorce de febrero! Eso implicaba…- Kuso, lo he olvidado. Se enfadará si no hago algo… -alzó la vista concentrándose en el reloj. Genial, aún podía ir a comprarle algo. Sonrió pensando qué le obsequiaría y giro el pomo de la puerta, abriéndola, dio un paso y sintió presión en su pecho que le hizo retroceder unos centímetros, alcanzado a divisar una bandana _rosa_- ¿Sakura-chan?

- Naruto… - llamó levantando la mirada. ¡Había vuelto al fin! Le examinó meticulosamente, fijándose que estuviese tan sano como se había ido, se prendó de sus ojos y sonrió ampliamente- Te echado tanto de menos –se abalanzó a sus brazos hundiendo su rostro en su pecho. El chico sonrió al instante y le rodeó con los brazos, andando hacia atrás con ella a cuestas.

-Tú también me hiciste falta, dattebayo –susurró suavemente en su oído mientras cerraba la puerta de una suave patada- y me costaba horrores dormir sin mi beso de buenas noches –dijo con picardía, haciéndola sonrojar.

- Baka – respondió con fingido enfado, golpeándole con mimo en el pecho con los puños apretados- ¿Qué tal estuvo la misión? –inició una conversación apartándose lo suficiente para mirarle a la cara, rodeando su cuello con los brazos- ¿no te lastimaste, o sí?

- No fue nada de otro mundo, otra misión aburrida –se quejó juntando sus frentes- además, sólo tuve algunos rasguños, ni siquiera tengo las cicatrices ya –restó importancia cerrando los ojos-¿qué tal estuvo tu entrenamiento con Obaachan?

- No estuvo mal, aunque sí muy agotador –comentó depositando un beso en su mejilla, sobre un bigote- Pero bueno¿sabes qué día es hoy? –Naruto se tensó un poco. ¡Oh, no, le iba a moler a golpes¿usaría el plan b –hacerse el desentendido- o le diría la verdad¡Piensa rápido!

- Yo… -esta bien, él era pésimo mintiendo y ella muy perspicaz como para no notarlo- lo olvidé, acabo de recordarlo al mirar en el calendario. Lo siento –sus músculos se apretaron esperando que liberase su ira y le estampara contra la pared de un solo zape, pero no pasó. Sólo pudo oír la risita divertida de la chica bailar en sus oídos- ¿Qué es lo gracioso?

- Somos un desastre –declaró aún riendo- yo también lo había olvidado hasta que vi en el calendario, estamos igual –acarició su mejilla con cariño- pero tuve tiempo de hacerte esto –dijo sacando un paquetito de su porta kunais- no soy muy buena cocinando, pero me esforcé en que quedara decente y comestible –ofreciéndole el presente. Naruto lo tomó en sus manos conmovido, era un tonto por haberlo olvidado, ella merecía un obsequio este día. Desde _ese día_, esa tortuosa declaración cuando iban siguiendo a Orochimaru y a Sai –que se había hecho pasar por traidor- habían pasado dos años. Dos años repletos de dichas y sueños cumplidos que nunca creyó ser capaz de vivir, de merecer, y todo era gracias a ella. Si tan solo no fuese tan despistado…

- Pero… yo no te tengo nada –musitó algo apenado. Sakura enredó sus dedos en sus hilos dorados, acercándose sugerentemente a su boca.

- No importa, mi regalo es que hayas vuelto con bien –le besó con calma, paladeando cada segundo en su boca. El rubio deslizó un brazo por su espalda hasta llegar a sus muslos y así levantarla del suelo. La kunoichi ahogó un gritito de la impresión y se aferró a él observándole incrédula. ¿Qué se traía entre manos? Esa sonrisa maliciosa no ayudaba en nada…

- Te quiero, Sakura-chan –besó su frente en un puro roce mientras avanzaba a su habitación con la pelirrosa en sus brazos. Cuando ella ató cabos, los nervios le revolvieron el estomago. Esto era clara señal de que… vale, en este tiempo no habían pasado de besos y caricias por sobre la ropa y no es que no quisiera, pero era todo tan repentino…

- Naruto… -murmuró con implícito temor cuando le acostó de espaldas en la cama revuelta. El Uzumaki dejo los chocolates que le había preparado en la mesita de noche y se recostó sobre ella con cuidado de no aplastarla. Sonrió tenuemente tratando de reconfortarla, él no haría nada que no deseará, la respetaba demasiado como para violar esos límites. Busco a tientas su mano y cuando lo hizo enlazó firmemente sus dedos.

- Sólo un momento… -susurró contra sus labios. Ella asintió con un brillo renovado en sus esmeraldas, como recién pulidas. Colocó la mano libre en su nuca y le atrajo contra si, sellando así el beso. Suave, lento, calmo, incitante, apasionado, eran las palabras que su mente le sugería con aquella caricia tan vital. Una mano acanelada bajó por su costado hasta posarse en su cintura, hincando con la uñas el borde de su camiseta roja para acceder a la piel de su vientre. La Haruno suspiró al instante, sintiendo como miles de mariposas revoleteaban furiosas en su interior. Apenas había sido un roce, pero le había dejado tan ansiosa de más…

Sin embargo, su cerebro le dio la alerta cuando esa mano siguió subiendo tratando de franquear el borde del sujetador. Su cuerpo entero convulsionó, cosa que, claramente, hasta Naruto percibió. Abandonó con parsimonia sus labios hallando sus ojos preocupados de inmediato. ¿Acaso no… quería?

- No sé… si… -bisbisó nerviosa. El shinobi aparto el flequillo de su frente y delineó sus labios con la yema de sus dedos.

- No hay problema- le tranquilizó- Si no quieres no tienes qué –acurrucándose en su pecho- nunca te obligaría a nada' ttebayo.

- Pero… -la frase murió en sus labios. ¿Cómo decirle que si quería pero que tenia miedo? Vamos, no era ninguna cobarde. Además… hacía tiempo que había estado esperando ese momento- Si quiero –habló flojito acariciándole la espalda- sólo contigo…

En un fugaz movimiento la silenció con su boca, tan hambriento como la primera vez. Apretó su mano en tanto volvía a dejar que sus dedos examinaran su piel buscando su calidez, que su nariz se extasiara aspirando su aroma tan característico a vainilla. Sus manos se soltaron por la necesidad de tocarse bajo las prendas que tapaban su vergüenza. Entonces, ella cerró los ojos entregándose… este era el mejor San Valentín que había tenido nunca, y, ahora, sería inolvidable.

Y el resto… pues, no hacen falta palabras para describirlo.

* * *

**N/A: **_Aquí lo tienen. Lo he escrito de corrido y lo he colgado en cuanto lo terminé. Últimamente me he cohibido con los lemon, de ahí que este haya quedado en lime. Pues bien¿cometarios? Presiona** "Go" **y cuéntame tus opiniones._

_¡Feliz San Valentín!_

_**Maki Nirnaeth**_


End file.
